Marge
' Marge' (voiced by voiced by Pat Carroll) is Queen Chrysalis' younger sister (from the year 3045) who took over the Changling Kingdom after the death of her sister, and her main goal is to avenge her sister and take over the Crystal Empire! History When Marge was young, she was liked less than Chrysalis by their mother. She also knows less magic than Chrysalis does. Marge got criticized a lot for her jealousy of Chrysalis. However, with encouragement from their father, marge soon began to learn more magical skills and Force skills. But then, when the Jedi first stormed the Changling Kingdom, Marge choose to fled while Chrysalis stayed behind and their parents were slayed and Chrysalis took place as queen. As Marge continued to be in hiding, slowly learning more skills of the Dark Side of the Force. Then she found a cave with Kyber crystals, and there she collected a few red and greenish-blue crystals. Then using the old designs from the old Republican, she created herself a dual-phased Crossguard Lightsaber. However during the construction, the Kyber crystals got cracked, which gave the blades an unstable, serrated appearance. Bio Personality Marge is as cruel as her own sister. Marge is deceitful, baleful, and ruthless. She shows that she hates being criticized when she berates Admiral Wasp. She also wants to take over the Whole Crystal Empire to prove her superiority over her sister. Although she ultimately desired vengeance against Shining Armor and Cadance for their role in Chrysalis' defeat and , she also simultaneously disliked and envied her due to her neglect from her mother, as the latter favored Chrysalis far more. This dislike is shown when she is shown to have a picture of her late sister where instead of treasuring said item, she fired darts at it out of spite when remembering their mother favored her. However, unlike Chrysalis and most of the villains on the series, Marge is all against joining forces with other Villains, as she prefers to be much more superior to them all. And also sees them all as weaklings. Marge is also one who will kill any other villain or redeemed villain that stands in her way. Physical Appearance Like her sister, Marge is a full-grown Changeling that stands as tall as Celestia. But she has some differences from her sister, in which her eyes have red in her pupils and on her beetle shell. And her crown has red jewels instead of teal-green like her sister's. And many times, she wears black robes and a black cloak. And wears a thick black belt that houses her Lightsaber. Main Weaponry *Red/Green Unstable Dual-Phased Crossguard Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: Magic Skills: Physical Transformation: Piloting Skills: Trivia *Marge makes her appearance in Travel to the Future! *Marge shares simularities to Kylo Ren. Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Changelings Category:Sisters Category:Equines Category:Dark Lords Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Lover Stealer Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Selfish characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Ponies Category:OC ponies Category:Characters from the Future Category:Characters voiced by Pat Carroll Category:The Changeling Order